


The Hallway At Lunch

by GamerWires627



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Assault, Bruises, Bullying, Felix is SHORT, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kid is an Asshole, Kid needs therapy, Monty Has Prosthetic Legs, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Strangulation, Verbal Abuse, also the events they reference are part of a different fic i'm working on, carla is protective, he's literally taunting felix about a traumatizing event WHAT THE FUCK, it switches between past and present tense so much before carla comes in but, it's just a few lines, kid has a line about that but felix cuts him off so yeah im tagging it, kid is grade A asshole, like seriously WHO HURT HIM, monty vapes apparently, one of the two, or he just sells vape pods, plus there are implications in other lines, something offhand about felix's dad, thats on purpose, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Kid and Felix find themselves alone together in a hallway during lunch hour.In a normal teen fic, this would lead to something else.The thing is, Kid despises Felix.So he tries to kill him, naturally.





	The Hallway At Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this i have like 20 other kindergarten fics aAAAAA-

Kid can tell that Felix is nervous.

Why else would his pitch be gradually rising, his words speeding and tripping over one another? 

He’s trying to fill the void of Kid not speaking. That must be it.

It’s not Kid’s fault. He just doesn’t want to talk to Felix.

Why wasn’t Felix with his  _ friends _ ? Did he think  _ Kid  _ was his friend? What an absolutely laughable idea!

Felix thinks Kid is mad at him. That’s it, then. Felix thinks Kid is mad at him and to avoid a worse wrath, is trying to eliminate the silence and make everything just a bit less awkward.

It’s unlucky for him that Kid finds this incessant noise  _ extremely irritating.  _

What to do? 

Just smack him in the mouth and let the action speak for him? 

Not satisfying enough.

Felix is small. He can be  _ thrown,  _ even. 

Nope. Too extra. 

“Shut up.”

Felix looked up at Kid. His fashionably baggy clothes make him look even more petite. His blonde hair falls perfectly, the beanie on his head is stationary, the choker-.

_ Choker. _

That’s it.

“What did-” Felix started.

“Do you  _ ever  _ shut up?” Kid snapped. 

Felix’s blue eyes widen. “I-”

Kid moves faster than Felix can. His hands slam on either side of Felix’s head against the lockers. Felix is backed up against the metal. He’s hugging himself. He’s  _ terrified.  _

Good.

“You talk,” Kid mutters, “ _ way  _ too much.”

Felix is  _ shaking _ . It’s almost adorable. 

“Why are you quiet now, huh?”

His mouth opens and closes and nothing comes out. Perfect.

“Why do you even hang out with me? You’re scared of me. All I have to do is this and- well, look at you! You’re shaking like a  _ leaf. _ ”

“Let me go-”

“Ah-ah-ah. I  _ said  _ ‘shut up’. You’re going to, right?” 

Felix doesn’t say anything.

“God, you act like your brother around me. Spineless. Cowardly. Subservient. Of course, unless I ask you to distract the cashier while I-”

He squeaks, covering his mouth with one hand. “That-!”

“-Was one time. Actually, no, it wasn’t. It was a  _ lot  _ of times. Why do you listen to me? I hold no power over you. It’s the pin, isn’t it? The damn pin? You still listen to me twelve years later because of a  _ pin. _ ”

Felix shook his head frantically but made no noise. 

“What could it be, then? Every memory we have together is painful for you. Hey, remember when I broke your nose? Remember all the blood? Do you? That’s a good reason to, well, I don’t know-  _ not  _ befriend me. Is that a tear in your eye? Aw, poor thing’s gonna cry. Just like he did after-”

“Stop it!” Felix’s voice was breathy, panicked.

Kid blinked. “That’s not how this works.  _ You  _ don’t boss  _ me  _ around. If  _ you’re  _ going to keep trying to interact with me, you’re going to  _ listen.  _ You can always just  _ leave _ , you know. But no, not right now.  _ I’m talking to you. _ ”

Felix’s breaths were coming faster. He was pressing himself against the lockers as best he seemed to be able to. Just to get away from  _ Kid.  _

“It has to be the pin. There’s pretty much only one other explanation, and I  _ really  _ don’t want to accuse you of that. Not after what we’ve been through, you know?  _ Especially  _ what I’ve put you through. How many times have I tried to poison you? Twice? Maybe three- ah, just two times. How many times, when we were on the streets, did I just leave you to find your way back to our damn hole in the wall by yourself? What happened to you on those streets, huh? Did you get catcalled? You’re pretty enough for that. I can’t tell if that face means ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Did something  _ worse  _ happen? Did the  _ scary men  _ on the streets hurt you? Did they r-”   
Felix’s hands suddenly connected with Kid’s chest. He shoved him away, but Kid just slammed his palms back on the lockers. Felix flinched; Kid moved his head, bending his elbows, towards Felix. His mouth half an inch from Felix’s ear.

“ _ Did they? _ ” Kid whispered.

Felix did not move. That was telling in it of itself.

“Do you even call it that? Did you  _ want  _ it? Are you possibly some sort of wh-”

A  _ headbutt _ . Felix hit Kid head-to-head. What a stupid idea. “ _ Get away from me _ .”   
“You don’t sound sure,” Kid lies.

Felix stiffens. The tears in his eyes are threatening to fall. What a shame; his eyeliner is good today.

“I’m kidding. I’m not  _ that  _ mean, dumbass.” Kid moved his head away. Now he and Felix were locking eyes, nose to nose. “If it’s not the pin, then it can only be one thing. You love me. Which is completely insane.”

“...”

“No  _ way.  _ That’s it? What, were you hoping I’d kiss you when I pinned you here? Do you want me to kiss you? Is that it?”   
“That’s not it at  _ all- _ ”

“Well thank god for that. You’re annoying, anyway. You need to shut up sometimes.”

Felix bit his lip. His entire frame was so, so extremely tense. There was something in his eyes. Hope. Hope that maybe Kid wouldn’t actually hit him. Lunch was almost over, anyway. 

Kid wanted that gone.

And he had a perfect plan.

“Hey, Felix…” he murmured. “Do you remember…”

That tear finally traveled down Felix’s cheek. “N-no-”   
“... _ when I  _ ** _strangled_ ** _ you? _ ”

Felix hadn’t even enough time to so much as yelp before it Kid’s hands tightened around his neck. Every noise he tried to make-- a choked scream, yell, whimper-- died in his throat. Black painted fingernails scratched at the backs of Kid’s hands. Kid didn’t  _ care _ .

He wouldn’t kill Felix.

He wouldn’t kill Felix.

Just teach him a lesson!

Just teach him a lesson.

He wasn’t going to kill Felix.

He was  _ not  _ going to kill Felix.

…

...He’s turning blue.

No. It’s a trick of the light.

He can’t breathe.

Press him against the wall until he passes out. Maybe lift him up a little. More pressure on the throat.

He’s going to kill Felix.

Kill him.

Kill him!   
He’s so fucking annoying he deserves to just die Kid can reset the day anyway just like it was twelve years ago come on just die die die die-

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_, YOU _FUCKING_ _PSYCHO_?!”

Shit.

A hand connected with Kid’s cheek and another with his side. He hit the ground hard, lifting a hand to hold his stinging cheek. 

_ Carla.  _

She’s panting. She must have run to stop Kid. And save Felix.

Save Felix. 

Save  _ Felix. _

Ludicrous. 

Absolutely  _ ludicrous.  _

Carla’s furious. She’s wearing her volleyball jersey and shorts under an oversized jacket, hair frizzy and left down. Felix is hacking and coughing and wheezing and he’s on the ground now too, having crumpled to the floor as soon as Kid was forced to let go. She’s seeing red, isn’t she? She must be. 

“You-!” Carla starts. She can’t even speak right, she’s too enraged to form a sentence. Kid moves to sit up. 

“Me.”

“Smartass! What the  _ hell  _ was that?! You were going to kill him!”

“So?”

Carla’s expression slowly shifts from disgust to mild horror. “You  _ don’t even care.  _ He could have  _ died  _ and you-”

The words come out before Kid can stop them. “He’s better off dead anyway.”

Felix makes a noise. A distressed, heartbreaking sound of shock and surprise. Felix tries to take his hands from his mouth and speak, but all that comes out is an extremely hoarse legion of coughs. 

Kid picks himself off the floor. Carla’s attention is on Felix, the tiny blond’s hands moving in fragile signs. Kid doesn’t know sign language. Billy never felt like teaching him. Maybe when Alice learns, she’ll show him.

When Felix finishes whatever it was he wanted to tell Carla, she’s even angier. She might even start crying now too-- Felix never stopped crying in the first place.

And then her fist flies at Kid’s face. 

* * *

Kid is a disgusting human being, Carla thinks.

Absolutely awful. 

Felix isn’t going to be able to speak for  _ weeks  _ now. 

He probably needs a hospital.

Her fist connected with Kid’s face and Kid stumbled backwards. He didn’t fall; he, instead, retaliated, moving too slow to push her down but fast enough to grab a fistful of her hair. She snatched his wrist with one hand and punched him again- in the stomach- with her other. Then he fell. He moved to get back up and she kicked him. 

She must have kicked too hard. Kid’s head slams against the tile with a noise that makes her shudder. He’s still. Unmoving on the cold tile. 

It’s over.

He’s down. 

He won’t hurt Felix again. 

This had to be the last time, right?

The last time.

Right.

She could think clearly now. What to do now? Just help Felix up, right? That would work.

Carla turned to him. Felix was already trying to get up by himself, leaning against the lockers. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he must have rubbed his eyes; eyeliner was smudged around his eyes and it made him look like a raccoon. She moved towards him. “Can you, uh- walk?”

He nodded slowly. Then he almost fell over when trying to get off the lockers. It almost made her laugh. 

“I can probably carry you to the nurse,” she mused. 

Felix shook his head, leaning his back against the lockers to free his hands for signing. ‘No nurse.’

“What do you mean, ‘no nurse’?!” she questioned, unconsciously copying the signs with her own hands as she spoke. “Your entire neck is turning  _ purple.  _ And-”

He clapped his hands together to cut her off. Then he started again. 

But then she saw something on his hands.

“Is that  _ blood- _ ?!”

He froze. She lunged forward to snatch his wrists and study his palms.

She was right.

There was blood. 

Not much, but…

“Were you coughing it up?” she whispered.

A slow nod.

“.... I’m taking you to the hospital. School nurse couldn’t…. Yeah, she’d just send you to a doctor. Let’s skip the middleman, shall we?”

Felix was hesitant. 

“I’ll throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the hospital if you don’t come with me,” she sighed. “You are  _ coughing up blood.  _ I’m no doctor, but that’s _ no bueno.  _ ** _Muy _ ** _ no bueno.”  _

He resigned to his fate without the over-the-shoulder carrying. He pushed himself off the lockers and promptly fell right into her arms. He was still shaking. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” she murmured.

She felt him nod. 

“Let’s get out of here before the bell rings. Can you walk okay, or do you need me to… help?”

He lifted his arms in a childish gesture. He was going to take advantage of her offer to carry him, it seemed. 

Well. He’s certainly small enough to carry. And she’s certainly tall enough to carry him. 

And so she picked him up bridal style. He fit easily in her arms and was content. With one of her arms behind his back and the other under his knees… damn, he was  _ light.  _ Or maybe Carla was strong. One of the two. 

The nearest exist was by some bathrooms. When the duo got closer, a girl with recognizable raven hair and a petite stature darted out from the girls’ restroom. She turned once, twice, and spotted the two of them. She smiled. 

Carla returned the expression. “Hey, babe.”

“Hi Felix, and of course you too, my-” 

And whatever she was going to say froze as she saw the ugly purple plague to Felix’s neck. 

“What the  _ hell _ \- who would-?!” Lily started.

Carla’s answer was blunt. “Kid.”

Lily groaned. “Of course. Please tell me-”

“Might have overdone it. I did, I mean. I think I knocked him out.”

“He deserves it. EY, MONTY!” she hollered into the boys’ room. “HURRY IT UP! Your boyfriend-”

Monty came out of the bathroom as soon as she said ‘boyfriend’. He was tucking something green into his pocket; he would have been all “guess who just got a few bucks richer and a vape pod poorer” if this had been a normal day. Instead, he scanned the immediate vicinity for said boyfriend, saw him in Carla’s arms, and noticed the bruising with widening eyes.

“What the absolute fuck.”

Felix waved meekly. 

Monty made a noise that Carla wasn’t sure was humanly possible. “What happened?!”

“Kid happened,” Lily explained.

“I was going to take Felix to a hospital, so-”

“He needs one?” Monty asked. 

‘I don’t.’ 

“He doesn’t even want to go to the  _ school nurse,  _ don’t listen to him,” she insisted. 

“If he doesn’t want to go, then just take him to the nurse and if she-”

“He was  _ coughing up blood. _ ”

“And the last time Felix was in a hospital, his dad-”

“I  _ know _ ! Coughing up-”

“School nurse first,” Monty said. 

Carla made a “tch” noise, but turned willingly with the blonde still in her hold. “Let’s go, then…”

* * *

He must have passed out. 

Kid groaned, lifting his hand to rub the back of his head as he sat up. There was something there other than hair when he touched it.

Blood.

Fucking  _ hell,  _ Carla…

His head was killing him. 

But he still had to get up. The bell would ring any second and he absolutely did  _ not  _ want anyone seeing him like this. 

Luckily, bathrooms were a few steps away.

Well, not really. A little farther than that. But still.

He dragged himself into the boys’ restroom. It was empty. He washed his hands first.

“Stupid.”

He wet a paper towel and pressed it to the back of his head. The bell rang and the announcements crackled on.

**“Guy Smith to the office, please? Guy Smith.”**

He almost  _ whined.  _ He was in for it. Carla and Felix snitched.

He studied his other hand.

Had she noticed he’d torn out some of her hair yet?

**Author's Note:**

> *orange justices*


End file.
